


Once Upon A Dream

by the_danishphantom



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace would totally be Prince Philip, First Time, Lion/Ace is an underrated ship, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty Elements, This is the first time I’m using AO3, but I still ship Lion with Doc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_danishphantom/pseuds/the_danishphantom
Summary: A Story That Is Re-Told But Add Some Siege Spice. Where Olivier “Lion” Flament is Princess Aurora and Håvard “Ace” Haugland is Prince Philip.
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Håvard "Ace" Haugland
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, this is basically my idea and posted on Tumblr and I did write this out on Wattpad but I transferred it here. So this is my first time and yes I’ll make mistakes like every newbie does. Anyway, enjoy! (Also I suggest you to listen to the Lana Del Rey version of “Once Upon A Dream” I listened to it while writing this)

In a faraway land long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Olivier but for short Lion. 

Yes, they nicknamed him after the king of the jungle, for he wails loud just like the animal. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day.

The bells rang as people traveled to the castle with gifts and good wishes too pledge their loyalty anew. People adore the new prince. Wishing health and wealth to Olivier.

Thus, on this day great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Julien or Rook and his queen made welcome their lifelong friend. 

Trumpets blew before the royal speaker has spoken about their lifelong friend. "Their royal highnesses, Queen Jaimini Kalimohan or Kali and Prince Håvard also known as Ace!" Both the queen and the young prince walked up towards the king and queen and bowing to them while a gift is between Håvard's hands.

Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus, today would they announce that Ace, Kali's adopted son and heir, to Rook's child would be betrothed. Kali walked up as the young prince stood behind. The king hugged the queen of a different kingdom. Kali motioned at Ace to come up and give the gift. He was patted on the head by Rook but Kali motioned to give the gift to the the Prince himself. Queen Emmanuelle or Twitch, stood up and putting a hand in the young Prince's shoulder as he stood next to the cradle. And so to him his gift he brought. And looked unknowing on his future groom. 

The trumpets blew again, notifying that the three fairies has came. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies!" The royal speaker yelled. "Mister Gilles or Montagne! Mister Elias or Blitz! And Mister Shuhrat or Fuze!" All of them flew to the infant prince and awed at him. "The little darling." Blitz said. They flew back to the step and stood in-front of the Queen and King. "Your Majesties." All fairies said in unison, bowing. "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift, no more, no less." Monty told. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Monty said and waved his wand above him. "Tiny prince, my gift shall be the gift of song." Blitz said, waving his wand on top of the young prince as well. "Sweet prince, my gift shall be.." Fuze spoke but was cut off by harsh winds that blew the door wide open. Rook and Twitch stood right at each other worried. The fairies were in shock and stood in front of the cradle to shield the prince. 

A lightning bolt sparked the middle of the grand hall, making a person appear out of no where. "Why, it's Jordan or Thermite. What does he want him?" Fuze's voice rose as he asked the question. Montagne shushed him due to Thermite was about to speak. 

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Julien. Royalty, nobility, the gentry and..." Thermite stopped and chuckled before finishing his sentence. "How quaint. Even the rabble." Fuze got a little mad and tried to stand up for himself but Montagne stopped him. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." Thermite said, sounding a little disappointed. "You weren't wanted Тҳермите." Fuze grumbled. "Not want..." he said, eyes wide since he was shocked by Fuze's statement. He chuckled it off before continuing. "Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." He said petting his crow/raven before he slowly walks away. 

"And, you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Twitch nervously asked.

"Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child." He replied, smirking.

The trio was surprised and shielded the baby from him. Not wanting Thermite to harm the young French prince.

"Listen well, all of you. The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his 16th birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" He yelled, showing everything he said on his golden staff.

"Oh, no!" Twitch yelled, picking and holding the child to protect Lion from Thermite. Thermite cackled, looking at the protective mother. "Seize that créature!" Rook yelled, pointing at Thermite. The guards went towards him but they were stopped as fire outlined Thermite. "Stand back, you fools!" Thunder rumbled and the guards were shocked/scared of Jordan. He laughed as he disappeared. The fire went out and a orange aura faded. The crow/raven that Jordan had flew away to the place that he lived/stayed. "Don't despair, Your Majesties. Shuhrat still has his gift to give him." Monty reassuring about the current situation. "Then he can undo this fearful curse?" Rook asked, still scared about his son. "Oh, no, sire." Fuze replied. "Jordan's powers are far too great." Monty said. "But he can help." Blitz reassured not wanting to make the father and king confused. Blitz and Montagne pushed Fuze forward to the prince. "But.." his voice warry no knowing if he'll succeed. "Just do your best, dear." Elias said calmly to not make him panic. "Yes, go on." Gilles said. "Sweet prince, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

But King Julien, still fearful of his son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. So it was done. People of the kingdom watched their spinning wheels burned as the smoke from the fire burned into the night sky.

"Oh, silly fiddle-faddle." Gilles said to himself.

'Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear." Blitz said as he waved his wand to spawn a tea pot and three tea cups. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow" He said as he poured tea into Shuhrat's tea cup. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Jordan." Fuze spoke. "Of course not. But what will?" Monty asked, drinking his tea quickly to stop panicking. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her." Blitz reason. Montagne had wide eyes and stop mid-drinking his tea. He was shocked by the response. "Reason?" Montagne asked with a pinch of anger in his voice. "With Thermite?" Fuze asked with also a taste of anger in his voice, thinking about the stupid response that Elias made. "Well, he can't be all bad." He said trying to prove a point wrong. "Oh, oui, he can!" Monty replied. "Oh, I'd like to turn him into a fat, old Ҳоптоад." Fuze angrily said, changing posture as he sitting down on a cushion and ate a small cracker. "Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Blitz spoke softly and nicely, tapping the floating tea pot with his wand to vanish. "Besides we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." Montagne said, pacing around the room. "It can do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." Elias softly said again, stirring his tea. "Well, that would make me happy." Fuze grumbled before finishing his tea. "But there must be some way." Montagne had a long pause before realizing. "There is!" He happily said. "There is?" Blitz stood surprise by the response Montagne spoke.

"I'm going to..." Montagne cuts himself and covered the mouths of both Fuze and Blitz with his hands, shushing them. "Even walls have ears." Montagne was searching a place to speak about the plan and eventually he did. "Follow me." Monty whispered and made himself small including Blitz. They flew at a small handmade jewelry box. Fuze saw them getting inside the box and shutting the door to tell the plan. Fuze shrunk himself and flew inside and close the final bit of the door. 

"I'll turn him into a flower." Monty happily spoken.

"Thermite?" Fuze asked in confusion.

Montagne giggled and replied, "Oh, no, dear. The prince." "Oh, he'd make a lovely flower." Blitz agreed, smiling at the thought. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." Monty happily told. "It hasn't any." Fuze said. "That's right." Blitz agreed. But Fuze knew that the idea of Gilles won't work. "She'll be perfectly safe." Monty said while Fuze was going to said about the negative of the idea. "Until Thermite sends a frost." Monty laughed and realized what Fuze said. "Yes, uh...Oh, dear." "He always ruins your nicest flowers." Blitz rested a hand on Gilles' shoulder, feeling sorry for him. "You're right. And he'll be expecting us to do something like that." Fuze groaned at the current situation that was frustrated. "Well, what won't she expect? He knows everything." Fuze grumbled. "Oh, but he doesn't dear." Blitz softly replied. "Thermite doesn't know anything about love, or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy." Blitz said but while he spoke Gilles had a new idea. "That's it! Of course. It's the only thing he can't understand and won't expect." He spoke and giggled at the idea. "Now, now we'll have to plan it carefully." Gilles muttered this time wanting to be very organized and careful of the idea. "Let's see. The woodcutter's cottage, oui, oui, the abandoned one. Of course, the King and Queen will object. But when we explain it's the only way..." Gilles was cut off by Elias who was following him in confusion of what was Gilles was talking about. "Explain what?" The confused Shuhrat asked. Gilles stopped on his tracks and looked at the Uzbek. "About the three peasant men raising a foundling child deep in the forest." The French man replied. "Oh, that's very nice of them." The German said, loving the thought of that. "Улпр кимлар?" Fuze asked about the idea. "Tourner autour de." Both the Uzbek and the German slowly turned around while the French used his wand to change the outfits and answer the question of the Uzbek. Both of them gasped in surprise. "Warum, es sind wir!" Elias reacted excited. Gilles nodded with a smile. "You mean, "we" us?" Fuze asked while Elias was checking his outfit. Gilles nodded. "Take care of the baby?" Elias was very excited and couldn't stop asking questions. "Why not?" Montagne replied but somewhat answered. "Oh, I'd like that." The German replied. Meanwhile, Fuze looked at the golden jewelry that reflected him and not liking his outfit. He changed it back to a blue dress shirt and trousers with a black vest including shoes.

"We'll, yes, but we'd have to feed it." Fuze stuttered but was cut off by a happy Blitz. "And wash it and dress it and tock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it." Blitz smiled as he thought about taking care of Lion. "You really think we can?" The Uzbek asked since he wasn't sure if the French and the German are ready for a difficult task. "If humans can do it, so can we." Monty proudly replied. "Ва бизга ёрдам бериш учун сеҳр бор еди." "Das ist richtig." Monty stopped mid-track to leave the jewelry box once he heard about them using magic. He shutted the door again and yelled, "Non, non, non, non, non! Pas de magie." He went towards Fuze and Blitz and took their wands while he said, "I'll take those wands right now. And we better get rid of those wings as well." He used his magic wand to remove both of Blitz's and Fuze's wings. "You mean live like mortals? For 16 years?" Fuze asked a bit worried about it. Gilles nodded. "Now, now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." Fuze worriedly confessed. "That's why Thermite will never suspect." "But who'll wash? And cook?" Fuze asked, panicking a bit. 

"Oh, nous sommes tous présents."

"Ich kümmere mich um das baby."

Fuze calmed down a bit before Monty spoke. "Come along now. We must tell Their Majesties at once." All left the box and Monty used his wand again, going back to his normal size. He almost forgot Blitz and Fuze since they were in a rush. He used his wand again on them and they grew back to their original size. They jogged to find the king and queen to tell about the plan.

So, the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Julien or Rook and his people. But as the time for the prince's 16th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Thermite's domain the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy has not yet been fulfilled.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day, today is the 16th birthday of the Prince and the fairies have a surprise for him.

In the Forbidden Mountains, a castle stood tall and proud as thunder clouds rumbled and circled it around. Thermite was angrily pacing as bystanders watched him from below and next to him.

"It's incredible!" Thermite yelled, surprised while the thunder clapped after him. "Sixteen/16 years, and not a trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air!" He continued to complain, scaring his companions while thunder clapped after the end of a sentence. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" He curiously asked. "Yes, uh, yes, everywhere. We all did." One said. The others agreed with the statement and babbled to support the statement. "And what about the town? The forest? The mountains?" Thermite asked again, to know if they checked everywhere. "Uh, we searched mountains, forests...And houses and, uh...Let me see. And all the cradles." The same person replied. "Cradle?" Thermite was shocked and the idiotic place. "Yep, yep. Every cradle." 

"Cradle!' Thermite yelled before he faced and petted his crow/raven. "Did you hear that, my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby." Jordan laughed hysterically. The ones that searched for the Prince laughed along until Thermite stopped. "Fools!" They all stopped now scared of him. "Idiots! Imbeciles!" Thermite yelled angrily, using his staff to shock them. All running away to not get shock by an angry witch. All screaming in both pain and horror as Thermite strike them down. They left the castle, groaning in pain and scared of Jordan. Once the situation has calmed down, Jordan sighed in disappointment. The throne room now empty of those fools. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." He said in a tone of failure as he sat down on his thrown. The crow/raven flew and sat down on the arm of the thrown. "My pet." Thermite sighed. "You're my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of 16, with hair of ginger and lips pink as a rose. Go, and do not fail me." The crow/raven flew away from the castle to recon the area for the prince that has been gone for 16 years, not wanting to fail his master.

~•~

And so, for 16 long years, the whereabouts of the prince remains a mystery. While deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own, and call him Timothée Dubois.

Timothée or Olivier, opened his bedroom window which was on top floor, humming as he cleaned the window. On this, his 16th birthday, the good fairies had planned a party. And something extra special for a surprise. "Well, how about this one?" Fuze asked. "This is the one I picked." Montagne replied, pointing at a book. "Oh, he'll look handsome in that." Blitz said. "Now, I thought a few changes here." Fuze nodded at Monty's statement. "We'll make it yellow." Fuze said. Monty looked at him and replied, "Oh, no, dear, blue. But...Of course, we need a few pleats." Gilles said, struggling about the outfit that he's gonna make for Olivier. "Yes, but how are we gonna get him out of the house." Elias asked while Lion is coming downstairs with a broom. The fairies giggled while Olivier was eavesdropping. "Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Olivier or his alibi name, Timothée, asked stopping the giggles of the fairies. The three fairies gasped and acted normally, covering the book that had the surprise outfit. "Up to?" Fuze, Blitz, and Montagne asked in unison. "Well, well, we..." Gilles stammered. "We want you to pick some berries." Shuhrat said, helping Gilles out on what to respond. Fuze threw the flowers from a basket and gave it to Lion. "That's it! Berries!" Monty exclaimed. "Les baies?" Olivier questioned. Gilles pushed Olivier and Elias grabbing Olivier's hand helping Gilles out to the front door while he said, "Viele Beeren." "But I picked berries yesterday." Olivier protested. Once everyone was in the main front door, which was wide open, Fuze threw a shawl over Lion, who still has basket. "Oh, we need more, dear." Monty reassured. Both, Blitz nd Montagne, pushing Lion out. Once Lion was outside, Fuze shut the bottom half the door. "Lots, lots more." Blitz said. Montagne giggled and agreed. "Now, don't hurry back, dear. But don't go too far. And don't speak to strangers." Both Gilles and Shuhrat warned. "Goodbye." Monty and Blitz said. Lion looked back, smiling and waving at them also saying a farewell to them. Lion walked away into the forest while the fairies stayed behind. "I wonder if he suspects." Fuze curiously asked. "Of course not. Come on." Monty said, not wanting Fuze to worry more. Fuze closed the top half of the door, both top and bottom shut. Monty and Blitz walked back into the dining room, while Monty said, laughing, "Will he be surprised." 

"A real birthday party." Fuze happily said.

"With a real birthday cake." Blitz excitedly said as he grabbed the recipe book from a shelf.

"Yes, and a suit a prince can be proud of." Montagne said, grabbing the fabrics from a chest as he looked at Blitz.

"I'll get the wands." Fuze said, as he was about to get them upstairs. "Yes, you can, uh...The wands?" Montagne asked, surprised as he shut the chest. "Oh, no!" Blitz exclaimed, shocked as well. "No magic!" Montagne softly yelled at the Uzbek about not using magic. "Лекин 16 йил деярли тугади." Fuze protested. "Nous sommes ne pas prendre de chances." Montagne said. He gave the supplies for the suit to Fuze. "But I've never baked a fancy cake." Fuze said worriedly while he carried the supplies and went to Gilles. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." Gilles replied. "I'm going to bake the cake." Blitz said as he was also getting supplies but for the cake. "You?" Fuze questioned. "Now, he always wanted to, dear. And this is his last chance." Gilles spoke, answering the question that came out of Shuhrat's mouth. "Well.." Fuze was considering but was cut of by Blitz. "Ich werde es 15 Schichten mit rosa und blauen Vergissmeinnicht machen." Blitz said, using his apron to clean the table with one hand while the other was holding the supplies. "Et je suis en train de faire le costume." The French from Bordeaux said, giving the rest of the fabric that's need for the suit to the Uzbek. "Лекин сиз тикиш мумкин емас, ва у пиширилган ҳеч қачон." The Uzbek protested, not angrily but worriedly. Gilles laughed it off saying, "It's simple." The German from Bremen continued Gilles statement, "All you do is follow the book." Fuze walked and stood on a stool with the blue fabrics. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." Montagne said as he grabbed the fabrics that were given by Fuze. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Fuze grumbled as the blue fabric was thrown over him. Gilles laughed and started to hum as he started to cut the fabric. Meanwhile, Blitz was humming to himself as he was setting the table with the ingredients and the supplies. 

Blitz looked at the book and read it out loud to himself, "Mehl, drei Tassen. Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen." He searched for the cups around the small kitchen but he thankfully found which was on the table with rest of the stuff that's needed. He hummed before counting while pouring the flour into the bowl. "What's that for?" Fuze asked about the two holes. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." Montagne replied. "That's for the the feet to go through." Blitz explained making it a bit specific. Montagne threw all sides of the fabric that was on the floor over Fuze's head. "Il est bleu! Oh, belle nuance, n'est-ce pas?" Monty asked. "Лекин мен уни сариқ бўлдим." Fuze replied. "Now, dear, we decided blue was his color." 

"You decided." 

Montagne chuckled as he was getting a ribbon to secure for a temporary time. Fuze muttered angrily under the fabric while Montagne wrapped the ribbon around Fuze. Blitz has gotten two eggs as he hummed before he checked the recipe again. "Zwei Eier, vorsichtig zusammenfalten. Falten? Oh well. " He rested the eggs on the batter before folding, which the egg shell cracked and his blue eyes are now wide in shock. Fuze, who's still under the fabric, muffled and yelled, "I can't breath!" Gilles has cut the top of the fabric to make a hole for the blouse. "Let me out of here." Fuze said before Monty has pulled down the fabric so Shuhrat's head can fit into the hole. Fuze looked down at himself to the outfit that was still being made. "It looks awful." Fuze complemented. "That's because it's on you, dear." Montagne replied. "Jetzt, Hefe, eine TL. TL?" A confused Elias asked to himself. "One teaspoon." Fuze replied to the German. Elias picked up the teaspoon and giggled before saying, "Oh, one teaspoon, of course." He added the yeast and other ingredients before scooping a bit with the tip of his finger and tasting it. "Oh, gracious, how that child has grown." Gilles said after measuring the outfit and Shuhrat, "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought him here." Fuze said. "Just a tiny baby." Blitz said, patting and holding the batter like it's a young baby. Fuze shed a tear and snuffled at the thought. He used the fabric for the blouse to wipe the tear away while Monty was sewing a sleeve onto it. "Pourquoi, Shuhrat." Gilles said softly, wanting to comfort the Uzbek. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" The German asked as he stopped mixing the batter. "After today, he'll be a prince and we won't have any Timothée Dubois." Fuze said, his voice breaking up as he cried. "Oh, Guilles." Blitz said as he continued to do the cake. "Now, now, now, now. Well, we all knew this day had to come." Monty said, as he also shed a tear and wiping it again with his index finger while he is doing the trousers. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Blitz asked, a tear also shed while he's blending the mix. "Après tout, nous l'avons eu pendant 16 ans." "Ўн олти ажойиб йил." All snuffled until Montagne spoke up again. "Oh, gracious! We're acting a lot of ninnies. Come on. He'll be back before we get started."

~•~

Lion was still walking in the forest, vocalizing, as he searched for more berries. A bird saw him below and started chirping to the same tune. The bird flew and sat on a small thin tree and Lion vocalized again as he saw the bird. Another one came and both chirped. Lion let out his index finger, which the blue bird landed on and gave him a peck before flying again. Both the Blue Jay and the Red Cardinal went out to wake up two sleeping hares in a log and a squirrel on a tree. Once the squirrel woke up and heard Lion's voice, it went down and woke up an owl and pushed the owl down off the branch. He opened his wings and landed inside of Lion's basket. Where both Lion and the owl vocalized at the same time. Lion crossed the fallen tree bridge while the forest animals followed him.

Ace was trotting in the words until he heard someone vocalizing. "You heard that, Emil?" The Norwegian asked to his horse, which looked at him in confusion. "Vakre." The horse snorted and tried to continue the direction they were heading but was stopped by the prince pulling the reins and lifting himself up to see the direction where the voice came. "What is it?" Ace asked to himself while the horse looked at him. "Come on. Let's find out." The prince pulled the reins and started to head to the direction to where this mysterious voice is coming from. The horse snorted again and went back to the original path. "Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of oats? And a few carrots?" The Norwegian prince asked. The horse nodded, agreeing to the deal. "Hup, gutt!" Ace yelled, as his horse started to sprint to the voice. Both will be surprised by who this person who's vocalizing so majestically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French:  
> •"Les baies?" = Berries?  
> •"Nous sommes ne pas prendre de chances." = We are not taking chances.  
> •"Et je suis en train de faire le costume" = And I'm doing the suit  
> •"Il est bleu! Oh, belle nuance, n'est-ce pas?" = It's blue! Oh, beautiful shade, right?  
> •"Pourquoi, Shuhrat." = Why, Shuhrat.  
> •"Après tout, nous l'avons eu pendant 16 ans." = After all, we had him for 16 years.
> 
> German:  
> •"Viele Beeren." = More berries.  
> •"Ich werde es 15 Schichten mit rosa und blauen Vergissmeinnicht machen." = I will make it 15 layers with pink and blue Forget-Me-Knots.  
> •"Mehl, drei Tassen. Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen, Tassen." = Flour, three cups. Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups.  
> •"Zwei Eier, vorsichtig zusammenfalten. Falten? Oh well. " = Two eggs, fold carefully. Fold? Oh well.  
> •"Jetzt, Hefe, eine TL. TL?" = Now, yeast, one tsp. Tsp?
> 
> Norwegian:  
> •"Vakre." = Beautiful.  
> •"Hup, gutt!" = Hup, boy!
> 
> Uzbek:  
> • "Лекин 16 йил деярли тугади." = But the 16 years is almost over.  
> •"Лекин сиз тикиш мумкин емас, ва у пиширилган ҳеч қачон." = But you can't sew and he never cooked.  
> •"Лекин мен уни сариқ бўлдим." = But I wanted it yellow.  
> •"Ўн олти ажойиб йил." = Sixteen wonderful years.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion was still in the forest with his forest friends until he encountered a Norwegian prince along. Meanwhile, the three fairies, Montagne, Blitz and Fuze, has finally used magic to make the young French prince’s surprise.

Håvard's horse continue to gallop into the green forest. Emil paused midway as he heard the voice again. He struggled a bit to know where it was coming from but he eventually figured it out and resumed galloping to it. He was jumping over fallen trees and dunked under tree branches. Emil jumped over a fallen tree again but this time Ace has fallen off of him. "Woah!" Ace said as he fell of his horse which made the horse stop and look at him. Ace safely landed in a river and when Emil came to take off his soaking hat, the Norwegian was a little mad and splashed water at him before telling, "Ingen gulrøtter." Which made the horse a little sad.  
~•~  
Lion was humming as he picked some berries that birds found for him. He sighed and softly sang to himself as the birds, squirrel, rabbits, and owl followed him. His barefoot on the soft green grass as the animals showed him a beautiful view of the kingdom but mostly the castle. He smiled but his smile didn't last long and sighed. "Oh dear. Why do they still treat me like a enfant?" Olivier whispered to him, thinking at the thought of Shuhrat, Elias, and Gilles still treating him as he was a five year when he just turned 16. The owl was surprised and flew to him asking "Who?" The French replied, "Uncle Gilles and Elias and Shuhrat." Lion sighed and sat down on the grass, tipping his toe into the water. "They never want me to meet anyone." Lion explained. The animals surrounded him and he giggled at them once he saw them. "Mais vous savez quelque chose?" They all shaked their heads in a response of a 'No'. "J'ai trompé par eux. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un." he whispered. The birds flew closely wanting to know this someone. The owl asked "Who?" again but Lion stood up and left. The owl flew to him, repeating his question but this time Olivier replied. "Oh... A prince." The birds chirped at him wanting to know the description of the prince he met. "Well, he's the same height as me, handsome and...funny but romantic as well." The birds chirped again wanting to know what they did together. "Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say au revoir, he takes me in his arms, and then..." The birds chirped excitedly what did they did. "I wake up." Olivier said, in an unhappy tone. All the birds chirped in dejection. "Oui, C'est seulement dans mes rêves." The squirrel climbed a tree and sniffled. "Mais ils disent que si vous rêvez d'une chose plus d'une fois, c'est sûr de se réaliser. Et je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises." Olivier sat down and hummed to the creatures. Meanwhile, the squirrel tried to get a acorn, it saw a soaking red cape and hat on a tree branch.

The squirrel threw an acorn at the owl and then bounced to the blue jay and then the red cardinal. All threw of them flew to the branch where the squirrel was at. The squirrel pointed at the cape and hat which led the owl to have an idea, telling them what it was. The squirrel went down and told the two hares below. All separated from Olivier and went to the cape and hat. The squirrel was about to put the hat on until a voice startled him. "You know, Emil, there was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real." Ace said as he took off his boots, which led the hares to jump into it and take them. "Kanskje det var et mystisk vesen, en tre sprite, eller..." Håvard was cut off by Emil snorting and neighing at the site of the animals taking his hat, cape, and boots. "Her, stopp!" The Norwegian yelled.

Once the animals were far away from him, the birds dressed the owl with the cape and the squirrel securing it tightly including putting the hat onto the owl. The birds helped the owl fly since he can't use his wings due to cape. The hares had to be in step with the owl floating.

Lion had his eye's shut as he was petting a chipmunk and humming until the owl hooted at them. Olivier gasped and said, "Why, it's my dream prince." He giggled as he took off his shawl, leaving it on the roots of the tree, and stood up to them. "Your Highness." Olivier said as he bowed to them. He hummed as he walked towards them before telling them that they can't talk to strangers but they met before. He danced with the owl or 'prince' as he sang. Ace followed the animals that took his stuff, which led to a singing and dancing Lion. Emil was surprised and looked at Håvard before looking back at Olivier. Both the horse and the Norwegian smiled at the sight. Lion returned to dance with the owl before Ace took the spot, dancing with him. Olivier sag until another voice was merged with his. It was Håvard's. Olivier started to panic a little once he saw the owl hung on a tree branch. The French man got out of the Norwegian's grasp. "Oh. Oh!" 

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Ace said, holding one of Lion's hand. Lion has let go of his grasp. "Oh, it... Wasn't that. It's just that you're, uh, uh..." Lion replied as Ace took his hand again before escaping again. "A stranger?" Håvard asked and took his hand, again. "Oui." Olivier replied. "But don't you remember? We've met before?" Håvard said. "We... We have?" Olivier's question came out in a stutter. "Vel, selvfølgelig. Du sa selv. Once upon a dream." Håvard replied, Lion escaping his grasp again. Lion walked away and hid next to tree. Ace sang and came up to him, touching Lion's hand, which made him startled. Lion continued to walk ahead of Ace. Ace took his hand and this time Lion let him. They danced next to river, their reflection capturing the beautiful moment. Lion's forest friends watch them from aside, enjoying the moment as well. Both Lion and Ace walked hand by hand to the same viewpoint where the birds showed Lion before. They laid back on a tree branch, where Olivier rested his head on the stranger. "Who are you? What's your name?" Ace asked. "Hmm... Oh! My name." Olivier slowly took off his head off of the Norwegian's shoulder. "Why, it's, it's.." His blue eyes looking into the other's which was lighter than his. "Oh, non, non. Je ne peux pas. Je... Goodbye." The French said. "But when will I see you again?" The Norwegian asked. "Oh, never, never!" Lion replied to the stranger's question before sprinting off. "Never?" Ace questioned again, following the person who he just met. Lion stopped and replied, "Well, maybe someday." Lion took off again before Ace could reply again. "When? Tomorrow?" Ace questioned again. "Oh, non! This evening!" Lion replied again, getting his shawl and basket. "Where?" Ace asked once again. "At the cottage in the glen." Lion replied before sprinting off to the cottage that  
~•~  
Blitz lit the last candle before blowing off the match. "There. Woop!" Blitz held the falling cake with one hand while he searched something that can hold it off for a while. He found a broom and used to hold the cake upright. "Well, what do you think of it?" Blitz asked to Montagne. "Why, it's... It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Montagne replied to Blitz with honesty. "Ja. Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." Elias said, as the candles were falling on the broom before he putted the candles back onto the leaning cake. "Of course, Elias. Um, what do you think of the suit?" Gilles asked to both Shuhrat and Elias. Blitz walked to both Fuze and Monty. "Well it's... It's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Fuze had his arms crossed, disliking everything they had done. "Oh, I improved it. But if I added a few more velvet... What do you think?" Montagne asked as he looked at his work. "Um, I think so." Blitz replied. "What do you think, Shuhrat?" The German now asked to the Uzbek. "I think we've had enough of this nonsense!" The Uzbek finally broke out. He took of the outfit which was sewed poorly. "I think we ought to think of Timothée and what he'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." The Uzbek said, angrily leaving the scene and going upstairs to get what he said. "You know, I think Fuze is right." Blitz confessed. Fuze's footsteps patterned. "Here they are, good as new!" Fuze said, happily. He calmed down after their small argument. "Careful, Fuze." Montagne stuttered, taking the wands from Fuze's hands. "Quick, lock the doors." Monty commanded Fuze and Fuze listened. "Elias, you close the windows." And Blitz did as he was told. "Oh lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances." Fuze locked it up as Montagne said. "And now, you Blitz, you take care of the cake." Gilles said as he gave Blitz's wand to its proper owner. "While I..." Fuze spoke but was cut off by Gilles as he gave Fuze's wand back to Fuze. "You clean the room, dear. And I'll make the suit. Now hurry!" Montagne said as he rushed back to his station. Fuze groaned since he wanted to the suit. He sighed before saying "Come on, bucket, mop broom. Montagne says clean up the room." The bucket, the mop, and the broom came alive and started to do what Fuze said. "And now to make a lovely suit fit to grace a fair prince." Montagne said as he giggled now having some parts of the suit. "Eggs, flour, mi..." Blitz stopped before showing the book to the living ingredients and telling them to do what the books says. Everything wasn't chaotic as it was before.

While Fuze was cleaning the room he saw the near-complete suit and stopped, he didn't enjoy the color that Montagne chose. "Oh no, not blue. Make it yellow." Montagne saw with his own eyes what happened and gasped. "Shuhrat!" Gilles angrily yelled. "Make it blue." He sternly said. Fuze turned back and whispered "Make it yellow." The coat turned yellow and Montagne grumbled. "Oh, blue." Fuze looked at the reflection of the suit on a pot before pointing at it and saying "Yellow." But it didn't landed on the suit but landed on Montagne. Fuze hid his giggle with his hand before Montagne turned Fuze's outfit into blue. Both kept on changing each other's outfit on and on. It got out of hand and sparks of the colors went out of the chimney. Revealing some kind of...fireworks.

The crown/raven continued to search for the missing prince until he saw the 'fireworks' that both Fuze and Montagne made. He cawed and flew rapidly to the site. He tried to look into the chimney but he gawked as the colors continued to spark. Both Fuze and Montagne continued to fight until both the colors they chose for the suit combined. "Now look what you've done!" Gilles exclaimed.

Blitz was lighting a candle since the cake was done during this small battle until he heard Olivier's humming. He told them to shush until Fuze spoke. "It's Timothée." Fuze said, knowing that's him due to his humming. "He's back." Montagne said in a tone of panicking. Both Fuze and Montagne changed the colors back to the original. "Enough of this foolishness!" Montagne exclaimed, taking the suit and putting it somewhere to hide it. Fuze used his wand to put the cleaned dishes back on the shelves and drawers. Montagne changed the dress back to blue and Blitz finished lighting all sixteen candles. "Quick now hide." Monty said as he grabbed Blitz's arm. Fuze jogged but quickly stopped to change the suit back to yellow before hiding. "Uncle Gilles!" Olivier yelled from outside. All three hid behind the wooden pillar next to the staircase until Monty noticed something. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" Monty curiously asked. Fuze gasped before using his wand to command to stop the mop. The mop eventually stopped and went to back to it's original state as it fell down to the wooden floor.

"Uncle Gilles, Elias, Shuhrat." Olivier said as he came in, setting down the basket of berries and putting his shawl back on the hook. Olivier closed the bottom half of the door but let the top one open. The raven peaked over to eavesdrop the place. "Where is everybody?" Olivier asked out loud if anyone's inside. He gasped as he saw the birthday cake that was made by Blitz and the suit made by Montagne but the color that Fuze chose. All three of the fairies came out of their hiding spots and yelled "Surprise!" in unison. "Alles gut zum Geburtstag!" Elias yelled. "Oh, you darlings. This is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful. Just wait till you meet him." Olivier said, excitedly. "Him?" Elias asked, shocked on what Lion meant. "Timothée." Fuze started. "You... You've met some stranger?" Monty asked finishing what Fuze was going to say. 

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before." Lion said, reassuring that they did met. "You have?" Monty asked. "Қаерда?" Fuze asked, a bit worried. "Il était un rêve." Lion replied as he grabbed Blitz's hand and danced while he sang the song he did in the forest. "Er ist verliebt." A surprised Blitz spoke. "Oh, no." Fuze mumbled. "This is terrible." A worried Monty stated. Lion overhead his Uncle Gilles statement. "Why? After all, I'm 16." Lion stated as he stopped in his tracks of dancing. "It isn't that, dear." Monty looked down, feeling a little betrayal rising in him. "You're already betrothed." Blitz finally said. "Betrothed?" Lion asked, confused on the situation. "Since the day you were born." Fuze said, also releasing the pressure in him. "To Prince Håvard or Ace, dear." Blitz explained on who Lion is betrothed to. "But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be..." Lion was cut off and Fuze finished his sentence. "A princess or a prince." 

"And you are, dear." Blitz reassuring the confused 16 year old.

"Prince Olivier or Lion." Montagne said, as the Prince looked at him surprised by his statement.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Julien or Rook." Montagne stated. But the crow/raven hasn't moved all this time and heard everything. "But... But I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." Lion trying reassure that he had to stay here to meet the stranger he fell in love with tonight. The crow/raven finally heard all he need and flew back to the Forbidden Mountains to tell everything to his master. "I'm sorry, child but you must never see that young man ever again." Montagne regretted stating that and saw a sad Olivier in front of him. "Oh, non! Non! Je ne peux pas le croire! Non!" Lion broke down into tears as both Blitz and Montagne tried to comfort him but before they could, Lion went upstairs to his room as tears continued to pour down from his blue eyes. "And we thought he'd be so happy." Fuze said, looking down disappointed and knowing that they all failed home today. The prince has shut himself in his own room like a prison and continued to sob onto his pillow knowing he'll never meet the person again or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French:  
> •"Enfant." = Child.  
> •"Mais vous savez quelque chose?" = But you know something?  
> •"J'ai trompé par eux. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un." = I fooled to them. I have met someone.  
> •"au revoir,-" = goodbye,  
> •"Oui, C'est seulement dans mes rêves." = Yes, it's only in my dreams.  
> •"Mais ils disent que si vous rêvez d'une chose plus d'une fois, c'est sûr de se réaliser. Et je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises." = But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times.  
> •"Oui." = Yes.  
> •"Oh, non, non. Je ne peux pas. Je... -" = Oh, no, no. I can't. I...-  
> •"Oh, non!-" = Oh, non!-  
> •"Il était un rêve." = Once upon a dream.  
> •"Oh, non! Non! Je ne peux pas le croire! Non!" = Oh, no! No! I can't believe it! No!
> 
> German:  
> •"Ja.-" = Yes.-  
> •"Alles gut zum Geburtstag!" = Happy birthday!  
> •"Er ist verliebt." = He's in love.
> 
> Norwegian:  
> •"Ingen gulrøtter." = No carrots.  
> •"Kanskje det var et mystisk vesen, en tre sprite, eller..." = Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite, or...  
>  •"Her, stopp!" = Here, stop!  
> •"Vel, selvfølgelig. Du sa selv.-" = Well, of course. You said so yourself.
> 
> Uzbek:  
> •"Қаерда?" = Where?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what the Queen Kali and King Rook are doing as they wait for the King’s and Queen Twitch’s son. Meanwhile, the fairies and the Prince were prepared for a long walk and the prophecy of Thermite will be revealed after 16 years.

Back in the castle, the sun was setting and the King looked out at the land, sighing deeply. "No sign of him yet, Kali." Kali was eating properly and not like a bear and stopped to reply, "Of course not. It's a good half hour until the sun has set." She put down the fork and looked at him. "Buck up! Battle's over! Boy's as good as here." She stated. Rook walked towards the Indian Queen, rubbing his thumb and index on his forehead due to a painful headache. "I'm sorry, Kali, but after 16 years of worrying never knowing..." Julies was cut off by Jaimini saying, "The past. All is in the past." The Queen clapped for the servant, and the servant came into the room with a bottle of wine and wine glasses. "Tonight, we are toasting for the future and tonight we are toasting to leave the past in the past." Both cheered and sang about the future. Kali clapped again for the servant. "The plans!" She said as the servant came towards Rook and showed him the plans. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, of course." Julien was surprised and asked, "You... You mean, you're building it already?" Kali replied with her arms crossed, "Built, Julien, it's built. Already completed! The lovebirds can move tomorrow." Rook was surprised. "Tomorrow? But, Jaimini, they're not even married yet." He stated, protesting at the Indian's statement. Kali tried to pour some more wine but was stopped by the French. "Now, hold one, Kali. Je n'ai même pas encore vu mon fils et vous êtes l'emmener loin de moi." 

"Getting Håvard, aren't you?" She asked as she rested the wine bottle on the table.

"Yes, but..." Rook was cut off again by Kali.

"Do you want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" She curiously asked. 

"Of course but..." Rook was trying to state but he kept getting cut off by the Queen.

"Then there is no time to lose. Getting on in years."Kali stated.

"Now be reasonable. After all, Olivier, doesn't know anything about this." Rook said. "Well..." Kali started but was cut of by the king. "Well, it may be come as quite a shock." Kali was confused on what he meant 'shock'. "Shock? Håvard or Ace is a shock? What do you mean by that?" She asked so confused on what he meant. "Nothing, Kali, I only meant..." Rook said calmly. "Does your son, Lion, not like Ace?" Kali's tone raised quite much than before. "Now, now..." Rook tried reassuring her. "I'm not even quite sure that Ace liked your son!" She exclaimed. "Now, see here." He calmly spoke but was cut off once again by an angry queen. "Now what do you mean shock?!" Kali asked, her arms crossed as her brown eyes pierced into his blue ones. "When I meant shock, I meant as a surprise. It's been 16 years and he'd possibly doesn't remember anything or anyone." Rook stated. Kali was calmed down and sighed. "I'm sorry I came off like that and your right it might has to do something like that. But we are still keeping this betrothal between Ace and Lion." Julien nodded until a man spoke out loud from outside. "His royal highness Prince Ace!" Kali walked all the way downstairs to the main front of the castle while Ace was galloping into the kingdom as people cheered for him. "Ace!" Kali called out for him but he didn't heard. "Håvard!" She called out again and this time he did and stopped. "Hurry, boy, hurry. Change into something very suitable. Can't meet your future husband looking like that." Ace got off of Emil and walked to his 'mother'. "But I have meet him, Mother." Ace said. "You have? Where?" Kali questioned at her adoptive son. "Once upon a dream." He replied. He took his mother's hand and danced while he hummed the song that Lion sang back in the forest. "Håvard, stop it. Stop it, Ace! Ace!" Kali asked until Ace has finally done so. "Now, Håvard, what's all this dream nonsense?" She questioned as she tidied herself up. "It wasn't a dream, Mother. I really did meet him." Ace replied. "Prince Lion. That's some good news, we must tell that to Rook." She said as she was about to walk back to the castle but was stopped by Ace. "I didn't say it was Lion." Kali was confused but said, "You certainly did. You have said..." Håvard has cut his mother's sentence off and telling what he really meant. "I said, I met the boy I was going to marry. I don't know who he was. A peasant boy, I suppose." Kali was shocked by his explanation. "A peasant boy? You're going to marry a...are you joking my dear?" She asked as she looked at him as she held a hand on his arm. He shook his head in a response of "No." "Your a prince Håvard, you have to marry a prince or a princess." Kali stated. Håvard adjusted his mother's crown and said, "Mother, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century." Ace walked up to Emil and went up onto the saddle to sit down. "You must have come to your senses." Kali said. "And marry the boy I love?" Ace asked. "Exactly." Kali accidentally replied. "Farvel, Mor." Ace said before galloping away back to the cabin. Kali realized what she said and it was to late to stop him. She looked at him as his figure begins to shrink. She sighed and went back into the castle in defeat.  
~•~  
The three fairies and Lion are walking back to the Olivier's castle, capes draping over the them. It was a long walk from the cabin to the castle. The fairies found the same passage they used to take Olivier from the kingdom but this time they entered it. It led to a spiral staircase which all four walked until an exit was found. Montagne looked around to see if anyone is around. "Come along now." He whispered as he continued to led the small pack to the room. Montagne opened a large wooden door which was where Lion was supposed to be drop of at and all entered. "All right, in here, dear." Montagne said as Fuze shuts the door behind them and sighed due to the difficult mission. "Bill the door Shuhrat. Elias, pull the drapes." Both Fuze and Blitz did what they were told by Montagne. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit right here." Montagne said as helped Lion sit down on the spot he wanted to sit at, helping Lion to take off the hoodie of the cape. "This one last gift, dear child, for thee. The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and handsome as thy right and royal duty." All used their magic to make a crown and Montagne in placed it on top of Olivier's ginger hair. Olivier looked at himself in the mirror and sobbed, wanting to see the man he fell in love to. "Now dear..." Blitz started but was stop by Monty, not wanting to hurt the French boy from Toulouse more. "Come." Gilles softly said. "Let him have a few moments alone." Gilles whispered as he opened the door open for Shuhrat and Elias to leave before he does. "It's that boy he met." Fuze said once all the three fairies were outside the room. "Whatever are we going to do?" Blitz softly asked to them.

Inside the room, Lion was still sobbing while the fire in the fireplace started to stop. Once it did an orange aura appeared floating and supposed to be control by Thermite. The aura got brighter which stopped the young prince sobbing. He looked at it and stood, dropping the cape onto the chair before going towards it.

"Oh, I don't see why he has to marry any old prince." Fuze complained. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Elias reassuring the Uzbek.

Lion got near to the aura which made the wall on the fireplace disappear, leading into a long dark hallway. The aura entered the hallway, leading the clueless prince behind.

"Maybe we should tell King Rook about the boy." Blitz suggested. "Well, why don't we?" Fuze agreed on Blitz's suggestion. Montagne got close to the door and heard something. "Listen! Thermite!" Monty softly yelled before entering the room. "Timothée!" Blitz yelled softly as well. All worried about the prince.

"Timothée!" All gasped as they saw him going into a secret pathway. "Oh, why did we leave him alone?" Blitz asked, regretting the choice he and the others made. "Timothée!" They yelled, trying to get his attention but failed. Lion continued to follow the aura which was now leading him upstairs. Montagne, Blitz and Fuze grunted, trying to open the wall that was open a moment ago then was shut. "Here." Monty said, using his wand to make the wall in the fireplace open. "Timothée!" All yelled again, as they entered. "Timothée. Where are you?" All said in unison, panicking and searching for the prince. Lion continued to walk up the spiral steps while the fairies yelled out for him and ran on the spiral steps as well. Lion got closer and closer while the fairies are still struggling to find him. The aura turned into a spinning wheel where Lion had an urge to touch the prick of it. "Timothée!" Blitz yelled. "Timothée, don't touch anything!" Montagne yelled, his warning to the prince echoed across the area. Lion looked confused and worried about it until he heard Jordan's voice. "Touch the spindle." Thermite said. "Touch it, I say!" Thermite yelled and Lion did so. Lion touched the spindle.

The fairies were late and all gasped as they saw Thermite in front of them. "You poor, simple fools, think y'all could defeat me! Me! The paramour of all evil! Well, here's your precious prince!" Thermite swayed his cape, revealing the body of the prince. The crown next to him and his arms next to his face. Thermite laughed and disappeared, leaving the three fairies with the prince. "Timothée." Blitz said. "Oh Timothée. Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Montagne's voice breaking up and leading him to cry over the body of the prince. "We're all to blame." Blitz said crying as well as the sun has finally set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French:  
> •"Je n'ai même pas encore vu mon fils et vous êtes l'emmener loin de moi." = I haven't even seen my son yet and you're taking him away from me.
> 
> Norwegian:  
> •"Farvel, Mor." = Farewell, mother.
> 
> (Ik that this chapter doesn’t have many translations since I literally wrote this from 12 AM - 1 AM)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> French:  
> "Créature!" = Creature!  
> "Oui" = Yes  
> "Tourner autour de." = Turn around  
> "Non, non, non, non, non! Pas de magie." = No, no, no, no, no! No magic.  
> "Oh, nous sommes tous présents." = Oh we're all here.
> 
> German:  
> "Warum, es sind wir!" = Why it's us!  
> "Das ist richtig." = That is right.  
> "Ich kümmere mich um das baby." = I'll take care of the baby.
> 
> Uzbek:  
> "Тҳермите" = Thermite  
> "Ҳоптоад" = Hoptoad  
> "Улпр кимлар?" = Who are they?  
> "Ва бизга ёрдам бериш учун сеҳр бор еди." = And there's magic to help us.
> 
> (Do correct me if I’m wrong =D)


End file.
